The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of miscanthus, botanically known as Miscanthus sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCMS1’. This new miscanthus was developed and selected at North Carolina State University, Mills River, N.C. ‘NCMS1’ is a triploid produced from a controlled pollination. The female parent was an artificially induced tetraploid hybrid between Miscanthus sinensis ‘Strictus’ (not patented) and Miscanthus sinenesis ‘Variegatus’ (not patented). The male parent was a diploid Miscanthus sinensis ‘Zebrinus’ (not patented).
‘NCMS1’ was first established in vitro in 2007 through embryo rescue techniques and has been asexually reproduced through micropropagation and division at the North Carolina State University, Mountain Horticultural Crops Research Station, Mills River, N.C. over a 7 year period. ‘NCMS1’ has been evaluated in the field and containers for 6 years. ‘NCMS1’ can be propagated through micropropagation or division and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.